That awkward silence
by everworld-gal
Summary: The silence that comes as friends turn into strangers and the awkwardness when friends become lovers. Set 3 years after the manga where life for the guys no longer revolve around just tennis. *on haitus - being rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

I remember him always telling me, there is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. This was the reason why we train so hard, every day, every hour, and every minute. It affected our performance on the courts. It determined whether we won or lost. Each match and tournament was never left to chance, but depended on sheer will.

So why was I seeing him now, when he should be miles away, playing for the position of number one. It didn't make sense, unless of course I was seeing things; now that would make a lot of sense. I had been in and out of therapy and on so many different types of drugs that I had lost count, so maybe I was just hallucinating. But when his brown eyes met mine, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey Ryoma, what a coincidence." I smiled naturally, as if I expected this all along.

"Asami, it's been a long time hasn't it? How have you been doing?"

"Good, good. Hey look I really need to rush off for class now, how about I get your mobile number and we'll catch up another time?" I lied.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me into a hug. "I've been looking for you." his breath gentle on my ear.

"I'm sorry Ryoma; I've really got to go. See you around." I broke free, grabbing my stuff as I made a beeline for the door. Anything to get out of his sight, his touch. I didn't look back.

Walking briskly towards home, I looked down at the pavements, thoughts churning.

"Asami!"I turned.

"Tezuka sempai"

"What's the rush? We're supposed to walk home together remember?"

"Sorry."

"You look pale. Are you not feeling well? Maybe going to school so soon after getting out of hospital isn't such a great idea."

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just the summer heat that's all."

"Want to stop by somewhere to cool down?"

I nodded in assent.

I still wasn't used to life in Japan yet. The language wasn't unfamiliar, but the culture had come as a bit of a shock. Even though I came from a Japanese family, life was so different in the US. We didn't eat rice for breakfast, there were no uniforms in school, even the weather felt different. Students here were much more studious, the later years had cram school, and most of my classmates did their homework. It all came as a surprise to me. Here I was thinking that I could finally watch anime all day long, and buy manga from any store on the street. I was wrong.

The cafe we walked into offered relief shade from the afternoon sun. Summer break was only a few weeks away and there was a general feeling of lethargy in the air. Sitting down on the cushioned benches, I stared at the menu in silence.

"Go ahead, get anything you want. It's on me today."

"Isn't everything on you every day?" I smiled.

"Isn't that because the last you spent ALL your allowance on manga and had no more money for food for the whole week?"

"I'm getting a banana split. Could you help me order, I need to go to the restroom."

Feigning cheerfulness had become second nature to me. It was what was required of me. I couldn't let Tezuka and his family worry, after all, I had caused them enough trouble already. Still, seeing Ryoma in school unsettled me. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could still see his brown eyes, feel his grip around my hand, his breath on my ear. NO! I couldn't let him get to me. I patted my face with some cold water and took a few gulps of air. I tried to breathe the way my therapist had thought me, three deep breaths, holding the last one for 5 seconds. The tension that had built up in me started to melt away; I gave my reflection a cheerful smile and smoothed down my skirt. I could do this.

"Your ice cream is melting"

"Sorry, took too long."

Letting the ice cream slip down my throat I chatted about my day in school, new friends I had made, the amazing bento lunch Tezuka's mum had made, the boring lessons, everything and anything but Ryoma. No matter how hard I tried to keep him for my mind, he was always on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be released. A few times, I almost asked Tezuka about him, but managed to hold back somehow.

"Is something bothering you Asami?"

Tezuka was perceptive as usual. I could never figure out how he knew the things he knew. I guess that was why he was captain of one of the best tennis teams in the district. I shook my head. When just moments ago I had almost let slip the questions on my mind, now, there was lump stuck in my throat, and I couldn't say a thing.

Finishing our ice creams in silence, Tezuka paid the bill and we got up to leave. As he reached for the door, it swung open, missing him by a few millimetres. Startled we looked at the customers who were just walking in. A student from the same school, he was wearing the Seigaku uniform. A second year, as one could tell from his badge. He was however, as tall as Tezuka. Spiky black hair, a wide grin and a loud voice, this was my first impression of him.

"Tezuka sempai, sorry about that."

"Momoshiro."

"Asami!"

"Ryoma."

It was true, there was no such thing as coincidence. The gods were playing games with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys know each other?" Momoshiro-sempai asked Ryoma with a cheeky smile. "I hope you're not hitting on the captain's girlfriend or something."

"Asami, this is Momoshiro. He's a second year in the tennis team. Behind him is Ryoma whom you already know. This is Asami; she's a family friend who just transferred to Seigaku. "

I gave the customary bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Since we're all here, why don't we have some ice cream together?" Ryoma asked.

"We just had some actually, but I guess some drinks would be good." Tezuka was moving back into the shop.

I hesitated. "Tezuka sempai, I've got loads of work to catch up on, do you mind if I head home first?"

"If that's the case, then I'll go with you. Sorry Momoshiro, Ryoma."

We waved goodbye and left the cafe, I almost heaved a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you knew Ryoma." Tezuka asked me as we walked home.

"He's in the same year as me, and rather popular among the girls."

"I see." I knew Tezuka didn't believe a word I had said, but I couldn't care less. My heart was racing and head pounding. Meeting Ryoma so many times a day was bad for me. My breathing became shallow, and I tried to take the three deep breaths, but it wasn't working this time. Instead, memories came flooding into my head, cameras were flashing, reporters shouting as I looked down at the pavement below my feet. A firm grip took hold of my arm and I followed as it led. As we reached a black car, the door opened and I looked up to see a figure seating in the back seat. As soon as our eyes met, everything faded to black.

"Asami! Asami! Can you hear me? Can someone go get some water or something?"

I could hear voices around me but my eyelids were too heavy to lift. My head hurt, it felt like I had crashed headlong into a wall.

"Asami! Asami! Get up! Are you okay?" The voice sounded panicky, and I shook my head. I couldn't move my body felt heavy.

I felt water on my lips and drank hungrily. After what felt like hours, I struggled to open my eyes, letting the blazing light into my head. Everything looked white, but as my eyes adjusted I made out blurry figures.

"You got hit by a stray tennis ball, but it should be fine. We'll get you to the hospital to check if there's a concussion or something." Ryoma was speaking to me, but for a moment I didn't understand what he was talking about. What tennis ball?

"Asami, relax. It's going to be okay." I gave a weak smile, and then it dawned on me. We were having tennis practice as usual, but something had gone wrong. I remembered hearing shouting and then getting hit my something VERY hard at the back of my head. That was all I could recall.

I struggled to get up, with Ryoma lending me support.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"It's okay. It's nothing really." He said, as he scooped me into his arms. "Let's go get you checked."

I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure where I was, what had happened.

"I'm glad you're awake."

I turned my head towards the voice. Tezuka.

"You fainted on the way home from the ice cream place; I got a cab to take us home. It could have been heat stroke."

"Thanks." So it had been a dream.

"I'll bring some food up. Don't move around too much. Mum said you shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

Not a dream, a memory. I closed my eyes thankful that I didn't need to go to school tomorrow, that I didn't need to face Ryoma.

The next day dawned bright and early; I got out of bed, glancing at the clock. It was still early and I took my time to get ready for school. As I walked down the stairs I practiced my smile, and walking into the dining room I greeted the Kunimitsu family with a cheery good morning.

"Ara, ara. Asami-chan, what are you doing up so early and in your uniform? I thought you were taking a break from school today?"

"It's okay Aunty, I feel much better now and I really don't want to miss so much of school. There's so much I need to catch up with as it is."

"Are you sure dear? It's really okay for you to stay home for today. Besides it's so hot outside..."

"I'm fine Aunty, don't worry about me." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, if you really want to go I can't stop you. Tezuka, please do take care of her."

"Sure mum, but I'm staying late in school today. I've got tennis practice."

"Well, it's not safe for Asami to come home herself, especially after what happened yesterday. Asami-chan, why don't you wait in school for Tezuka? I'll pack you some snacks so that you won't be hungry as you wait."

I wanted to protest, but decided that it was in my best interests to agree. It wasn't as if I had to follow Tezuka to tennis practice.

The walk to school proceeded in silence. As we neared the school gates, I asked Tezuka when his practice would end.

"We're having matches today; I'm not sure when I'll be done, probably around 6.30pm?"

"Oh. I'll wait in the school library then. Just give me a call when you're done."

"Sure. Asami, if you want, we could meet up for lunch."

"It's fine Tezuka, I've made a couple of friends already."

That however was I lie, come lunch time when students went off in their twos or threes, I went up to the roof with my bento.

**A/N: **Do forgive the OOCness, it has been sometime since the original series and things (which will be explained later) have been going on in their lives. Also, decided to drop the rating down, until the time when some chapters are up then the rating will be bumped up accordingly. Also, do leave a review, I really would appreciate any suggestions for improvement. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The cloudless sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It reminded me of the skies we looked at back in the US. During a break in our training, we would lie back to back looking up at the sky, watching the birds soar high above us and wondering if we would ever reach such heights.

"Mine if I join you?"

"Ryoma." A million thoughts ran through my head, I wanted more than anything else to run away, but as I looked at him, a new thought formed in my mind. If we could only go back to the way we used to be...

"Asami."

"Sure, why not?" Against my better judgment, I guess I was still very much in need of him.

"How have you been? I didn't know you had left the US." I asked, leaning against his back, heads resting on each other.

"I wanted to come back and I had heard that you had come to Japan."

I didn't know how to continue the conversation. Ryoma and I had been friends since young. We had been playing tennis together, ever since we knew how to play tennis. Every day we would see each other on the courts, we would practice our swings, play matches against each other, go home together. In competitions if there were mixed doubles, we would always be partners. Life when we were young seemed so much simpler and innocent. Things had started to fall apart even before he left for Japan. That was when we were twelve, and here we were now 4 years later.

"What about yourself? How have you been? Why are you in Japan?"

"I've been through shit Ryoma, I'm sure even you know that much. My mum didn't want me around anymore and Tezuka's mum was one of her close friends when she was still in Japan, so she sent me here. Not that I mind particularly."

"I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about? It has nothing to do with you. Don't be sorry. Did you join the tennis club here?"

"Ya. I had to, with Tezuka as captain and all of the team back together as we were 4 years ago."

"Hm?"

"This was the Seigaku I played with in middle school when I first came from the US."

"Oh. That's nice."

"I heard you quit tennis."

"Ya."

Silence engulfed us. It was an eternity before the bell rang. The sounds of hurried goodbyes, the patter of students' feet running to classroom and the slamming of classroom doors could be heard from the floors below us.

I packed my untouched bento and got up.

"Asami, I broke up with Sakuno. I remembered the promise we made under the same blue sky we're looking at now."

I looked at him and smiled sadly, "But it doesn't matter anymore. We've both changed too much from that time."

"Why do you say that? No doubt, we haven't seen each other in 2 years, and I'm sure many things have happened during that time, but I've been looking for you all these months."

I opened the door leading to the staircase and paused, looking back into his brown eyes, "Why? Simply, because I hate tennis and I would rather not have anything to do with it." His eyes widened in surprise at my use of the word hate.

Really, too much had changed since our carefree days.

I disappeared through the door, running down the flight of stairs and back into the safety of the classroom. The teacher had not yet arrived and students were still talking among themselves. The door opened and immediately the class settled into their seats.

Ryoma stood at the doorway and looking directly at me, said, "You may hate tennis, you may hate me, but I came half way across the globe to find you, and I'm not letting you go again. I'll be waiting for you after class."

There was stunned silence in the classroom after he left, and even when the teacher arrived I was still in a daze. Afternoon classes passed in a blur, when the final bell rang there was an air of anticipation in the class. Would Ryoma really be there waiting? I packed my bag as slowly as possible, hoping that my classmates would leave for home or club activities, praying that Ryoma wouldn't be there.

Walking out the class, I was conscious of everything in my surroundings. The whisperings of classmates as I passed, the smell of the summer heat, the wind as someone ran past and the familiar figure of a boy leaning back against wall, tennis bag slung over one shoulder, cap pulled down to cover his eyes.

"Hey there stranger."He said when I came out, lifting his cap slightly.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." I managed to squeak before being reduced into a crying mess on his shoulder.

"Mada Mada Dane." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed pulling back.

It was only then that I noticed a crowd around us, clapping and cheering. I hurriedly wiped away my tears, my face burning from the embarrassment.

"Come on let's go, I'm going to be late." Ryoma said, taking my hand and pulling me away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tennis courts of course"

The one place I never wanted to go to, but I looked at his back and felt his hand as it gripped mine and followed.

"Ryoma, I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy" I whispered.

He turned back asking me if I had said something. I smiled and shook my head. He didn't need to know that.

**A/N:** So this looks to be a weekly affair, assuming I manage to keep up somehow. Also, decided to change the summary – had a nagging feeling that people were expecting funny. And for those who are still reading this chapter, you are very much appreciated. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking towards the tennis courts, one could feel the excitement in the air. After all, these tournaments would determine the team representing the school at the nationals. I saw a hoard of girls from my class crowding around the fence to one of the courts, a dreamy look in their eyes as they watched the seniors play.

"How's the Seigaku team?" I asked Ryoma as he put his stuff in the clubroom.

"I haven't seen them in two, three years, so I'm looking forward to finding out."

"I heard you won a couple of competitions in the US."

"I did, but I had the most fun playing tennis here though."

"Do you still play with your dad?"

"Every day."

"And have you beaten him yet?"

"I will."

"So do you know who you're playing today?"

"Momo-sempai."

"The spiky haired tall guy?"

"Yup."

"Which court? I'll wait for you there."

"5. I'll see you in a bit." and off he went to warm up.

I weaved in and out of the courts, glancing at the players, automatically weighing their potential in my mind. It was a nostalgic feeling being back on the courts, and yet I was repulsed by that very same feeling. The sound of the ball bouncing off rackets or off the courts, the squeaks from tennis shoes, the panting of the players whose game was being dragged longer than they wished, the heat from the afternoon sun, it was all very familiar, especially the cheers from onlookers. This was the sport I had loved for the larger portion of my life, and although it had been two years since I had given it up, my muscles could still remember the feeling of swinging a racket.

The court where my classmates were crowded around was the most popular court, judging from the amount of people surrounding it. On it I recognized Tezuka-sempai, and another player called Fuji or at least that's what the cheering crowd called him.

"Asami! Over here." One of my classmates called out to me.

"Hey. So what's happening?"

"That's Tezuka, the captain of the tennis team and he's playing against the genius of tennis Fuji Shusuke, also known as the prince charming of the school."

"Prince charming?"

"He's the sweetest guy in school! He's the perfect gentlemen; he'll hold open doors for the girls give up his seat and is always willing to help his juniors."

"Apparently he's attached though. I'm not entirely sure to whom..."

"Tezuka-sempai is amazing as well. He always looks so stern, but he's so hot don't you think?"

The girls chattered on about the pros and cons of the two seniors on court. Both were exceptional tennis players; that much I could tell in the 5 minutes watching them. Currently Tezuka was leading, but only by a point. Not wanting to see the end of the match, I excused myself and made my way to court 5.

Ryoma had already started playing. He had improved tremendously in these few years. He always was the better player between the both of us. In the US he rarely tasted defeat, resulting in his cocky and arrogant attitude. He enjoyed taunting his opponents, but most of all he enjoyed playing against the best. Talent and hard work played an important part in his tennis. He had the natural ability to grow during a match, quickly assimilating new techniques and adapting to his opponents style. The lucky bastard, being able to love what he did, and do what he love.

Momo-sempai on the other hand, was all passion and very raw around the edges. This was evident from the sounds that he made with every hit of the ball. Perhaps with a finer control of the ball, he would reach his full potential. So this was the team that Ryoma loved so much, to actually come back from the US to play with them once again.

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I still can't decide on a summary for the story, so do expect constant changes, until I find something perfect of course, suggestions are very welcome, it would seem I need a lot of help! Until the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh, aren't you buuchou's girlfriend?" Momo said in his loud voice causing heads to turn, the match had already ended in his defeat.

"Momo-sempai, don't bully Asami." Ryoma came to my rescue.

"Do you have a desire to run some laps around the court?" Tezuka's voice came from behind me.

I turned to ask him how his match was.

"Ah. So this must be the kawaii Asami-chan. Nice to finally meet you. Tezuka has been talking endlessly about you." Fuji introduced himself.

"Fuji, I suppose you want to join Momoshiro?" Tezuka asked with his usual stoic face.

"But, Asami-chan really is kawaii, isn't she Ryoma?" Fuji asked, fishing for help.

"Tezuka-sempai how was your match?" I interrupted, not wanting the question answered.

"He won, as usual." Fuji answered.

"I just have to wait for the rest of the matches to finish up before we can head home." Tezuka informed me.

"Sure. So who's going to be in the team going to the nationals?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"There will still be matches tomorrow to determine who makes it into the regulars."

"Right."

"I thought you were going to be at the library?"

"I happened to meet up with Ryoma and he brought me here."

"Okay, if the two of you will stop acting like lovers, I would very much like to check out the results for the matches today." Momo-sempai butted into the conversation leading us to the board where results were put up.

Ryoma pointed out who were the normal Seigaku regulars and the seniors he knew back when he first played for Seigaku. With the exception of Kawamura who had left to train to be a sushi chef, all the other regulars were still here and doing as well as or even better than before. The golden pair of Oishi and Eiji, Inui and Kaidoh had all won their matches for the day.

As the matches finished up, the crowd dispersed, leaving the tennis club members to pack up and go for a cool down run around the school. The sun was setting, and the sky was a brilliant shade of pink. The stifling heat of the afternoon was dissipating, and as I waited for Tezuka to check that everything was in order, I regretted not eating my lunch. Birds were heading to their nests to roost for the night, as we walked home.

"You make a great captain don't you Tezuka?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, from the way you are able to keep everything in control, how much the members respect you, and everything I guess."

"Well, it's not my first time..."

"Ya, Ryoma was telling me about you and the Seigaku you led to victory at the nationals."

"You used to play tennis with Ryoma, that's how you know him, right?"

"Back in the US, but that was some time ago."

"I remember playing with you once, when we were much younger. I think you came to Japan with your family for a visit. You beat me then."

"I definitely won't beat you now. I've quit tennis, couldn't take the stress."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No." It was an end of conversation kind of 'no' and true enough Tezuka stopped talking. Not wanting to continue on this topic, I fell silent, occupying myself with trying to keep my stomach's growl from being heard. Not that it actually helped.

"You hungry?"

"I missed lunch."

"Come join us for lunch tomorrow. I'll introduce you to the rest of the Seigaku team."

"Talk about camaraderie, do you spend all your time with your teammates?"

"More or less, the nationals this year isn't going to be an easy journey, everyone has been improving, not just us. We can't let our guard down."

"Tezuka, you're seriously too serious." I smiled at him and ran towards the house. "You'll get old too fast!" I shouted at him, before opening the front door and announcing our arrival home.

Arriving at school early the next morning, I left Tezuka to practice his swings at the tennis court, and listened to the latest gossip in class. There was going to be a new transfer student today. A girl or so I heard, and very pretty, all the guys in class had been trying to get a peep at her in the teacher's office.

Sure enough as the teacher walked into class, she announced that we had a new student joining us today. I recognized her as soon as she walked in. Sakuno.

Could it be so coincidental that she sat in the seat next to mine? That the teacher tasked me with showing her around school and to take good care of her? That she recognized me instantly so that I didn't even have to introduce myself? Our strings of destiny were tied together, topped with a pretty little bowtie and I knew there was no getting out of this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Asami-chan, what are you doing for lunch? Can I join you?" Sakuno asked as the lunch bell rang.

"Sure, why not? I'm meeting the Seigaku tennis team, I'm sure you know them better than I do." I smiled, trying not to let my feelings get the better of me.

"Asami! Sakuno?" Momoshiro called out to us.

"Momo-sempai! How have you been doing?" Sakuno greeted cheerfully.

"I didn't know you in this school."

"I just transferred in today. Asami was showing me around and kindly allowed me to join her for lunch."

I hung back as Momo brought us to where the rest of the team was seated. Sakuno was welcomed back to Seigaku and I was introduced to Inui, Kaidoh and the golden pair. I realized as we sat down that I had forgotten to bring my bento, thinking it was the perfect chance to get away, excused myself. Fuji offered to accompany me back to the classroom, as much as I protested he tagged along anyway.

"Sakuno and Ryoma got together right?"

"Yup, just before Ryoma left for the states again. She visited him in the US, that's how I met her. But apparently they've broken up."

"So I heard from Tezuka last night. I'm surprised though, they were very compatible. Sakuno's tennis improved a lot too. She managed to get into the girl's team back in her last year of middle school, all this while juggling being student council president."

"Wow, you sure seem to know a lot."

"Of course, Inui keeps records on all our juniors, besides her last year was very similar to Tezuka's so it's hard to forget. "

"Inui, is the one with the glasses right, the guy who was writing in a notebook the whole time?"

"That would definitely be Inui. Have you tried any of his juice mixes? They're really good; I'll get him to let you try sometime soon."

"Fuji-sempai, I've heard of Inui's infamous juices and I'd really rather not try any."

"Really? Where did you hear from?"

"Ryoma."

"You guys are really close..."

"Childhood friends, something like you and Tezuka I guess."

"Rivals and best friends at the same time?"

"Well, not anymore, but when I was playing tennis, our relationship was something on those lines."

"Let me guess, you're the reason why Sakuno and Ryoma broke up."

"So I'm told." I looked away, unable to meet Fuji's now open eyes.

It was true; I had been a complete bitch when I met Sakuno for the first time. I had been unable to cope with the deteriorating family situation and when Ryoma left, I felt as if my pillar of support had left me. My mother had been having an affair with my tennis coach, and it was just before Ryoma left that I had found out. I knew what would happen if my father ever found out and although I confided in Ryoma; I didn't dare tell anyone else. However soon after he left, my father found out anyway. There was a huge ruckus, words were harsh, objects thrown and family life was in pieces. The divorce had been a long drawn out battle, and as they fought over custody of me, I realized why exactly my parents wanted me.

It was simple really, the potential I had to be a professional tennis player and of course the money I would earn. Somehow I ended up with my mum, and soon after the divorce she married my tennis coach who was now my stepfather. He was a great coach, but not so great as a father. I managed to pull through those times, giving my all to tennis. To some extent I wanted to prove myself, to show my parents I was worth the investment. I won competition after competition, and when Ryoma came back, I was at the height of my game. When he introduced me to Sakuno, I threw a fit. Here was my best friend, who hadn't been around when I was going through shit, and now that he was finally back, he had a shy little thing following him everywhere.

Naturally when I knew she played tennis, I challenged her to a game, and after winning, concluded that she was just rubbish. Ryoma called me a bully, I told him he had grown soft. We never talked again after that. Both of us travelled across the US playing in competitions, it wasn't difficult to ignore each other. A year later, I dropped out of the circuit.

Of course, there was that promise as well, when we were much younger, as with most young kids, we had made a promise to each other. For some reason I recalled every detail from that day. It had been just after training, tired as we were, we lay on the grassy field next to Ryoma's house. A week ago, Ryoma had just lost the championship title and he was still angry over it. He pushed himself harder during training, doubling his efforts in hopes of defeating his competitor and winning the next tournament. Staring at the blue cloudless sky of summer, he told me that one day he would be the world's number 1 tennis player. When that time came, he would marry me. It was a silly promise, made when we were much too young to know what love was and yet, as I grew up I held onto that promise. When I met Sakuno, I knew that the promise had been long forgotten by Ryoma and it made me angry, not so much at him, but angry at myself for keeping that promise so close to my heart all these years.

"Asami?" Fuji snapped me out of my reverie.

We were already nearing the table, and as I watched Sakuno talk animatedly about tennis and all that she had learnt; it struck me that she had changed. Gone was the shy girl with pig tails who followed Ryoma whenever he went, now in her place, was a mature young lady, passionate about tennis and confident of herself.

"Sakuno has changed hasn't she? Back in middle school, although she hung out with us on occasion, she was very quiet and demure. Now she's able to initiate a conversation and captivate her audience."

"Everyone changes, for better or worse." I replied, making a mental note to apologize to Sakuno. She had done nothing to deserve my wrath when we first met.

"That's very true Asami-chan" Fuji smiled knowingly, his eyes lingering on Tezuka.

"Did we miss anything?" Fuji asked, sliding into his seat.

"Sakuno was filling us in on what has been happening at Seigaku middle school."

I listened to their conversation as I ate. Even though they had left, every single one of them held very fond memories of their alma mater.

"You know what?" Eiji asked suddenly. "We should all go visit Kawamura at his sushi shop. It'll be a mini reunion!"

"I second that!" Momoshiro chimed in. It was quickly decided that we would make a visit that Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Asami-chan, how are you this week?" Rukia-san asked. I was at my weekly counselling session.

"Okay."

"You've been at school for about 3 weeks now? Have you made any friends?"

"Some?"

"Would you like to tell me more about them, Asami-chan?"

"Well, my childhood friend I told you about some time ago is back from the US. And I've been getting along with his ex-girlfriend. Of course there's Tezuka whom I stay with and a couple of his friends from the tennis club..."

"Tennis club? Have you joined it too?"

"No. I've been avoiding as much of it as possible, but all of them play and talk about tennis so it's a bit difficult. We're meeting o Saturday to reminisce about their tennis back in middle school."

"And are you enjoying yourself with this group of friends?"

"Not really, but they're nice people."

"Have you considered making other friends, perhaps those in your class?"

" It's a slow process Rukia-san, I'm sure you can understand why I would have difficulties in mixing with people."

"Well, that shouldn't stop you, should it? Just give it your best shot, you're a wonderful girl Asami-chan, so I'm sure you'll make lots of friends very quickly."

I stayed silent, watching her write in my file. Ever since I reached Japan, almost 2 months ago I had been seeing Rukia-san. She had been recommended by my psychologist back in the US. She was nice, but I wasn't used to her yet. I knew I was going to be in Japan for quite a while, and after that suicide scare, it was imperative that I talk to her about everything that I was going through. Yet, I was holding back, even back in the hospital where I stayed for almost a month, Rukia-san had visited me every other day, trying to get me to talk about why I had done it, why I hadn't been able to talk to her about it. I hadn't said a thing.

"Asami-chan? Thinking about something?"

"I just wanted to thank you for trying so hard with me. You must think I'm really difficult huh?"

"No, of course not. I'm here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to or anything, you can always call me. You know that right?"

"I know Rukia-san. Well, it's just that my whole life revolved around tennis, and got messed up because of tennis, and here I am still being surrounded by tennis. It's so ironic."

"Maybe because deep down you still love tennis and can't let it go."

I smiled. "Maybe, but that doesn't make me any happier knowing."

"Asami, to be truthful, there's only so much I can help you with. There will come a point where you will have to make a decision to let go of the past and move on with your life. I know for a girl as young as you to have gone through all that, it wasn't fair and it wasn't easy. Still, you're here to start anew right?"

"Hai, Rukia-san. I'll try my best okay?"

"That's good to hear. Your spirits have definitely improved this week, did something good happen recently?"

"Well, my best friend is back from the US, and I guess it's just nice to be able to talk to him and catch up after so many years apart." I neglected to tell her exactly how much I cared for Ryoma.

"So what do the two of you talk about?"

"Our carefree childhood days..."

"Has he changed much since then?"

My smile faltered. Ryoma had changed in some ways, something that I didn't want to notice because it made me realize how much I had changed as well. All I wanted was to start over, at the point where we had fun playing tennis together every day. Rukia-san would probably say I was trying to escape reality, but reality was a scary place to be, and everyone gets to dream sometimes right?

"A little." I answered.

As the timer on the clock rang, signalling the end of our session, I gave a small sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to face such personal probing questions for another week, and I could just ignore reality a bit more. Walking out of the therapist room, Tezuka had his head buried in his study notes.

After my hospitalization, I had the impression that he was under strict orders from his mother to take good care of me, making sure a second attempt was never made. He was doing it very well, walking to and from school with me, accompanying me to see my therapist and even following me on my walk to the convenience store to buy shounen jump. At home, he always asked if I had any problems with my school work, although he adamantly refused to spoon feed me answers. Tezuka really was very responsible and conscientious in everything he did; it was almost like he was perfect. He looked up from his studying when he saw me, asking me how it went.

"Great!" I answered. If only I had an older brother like him, then maybe my life wouldn't have turned out this way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kawamura-sempai!" Momoshiro cheerfully greeted the chef at the counter as we walked into the quaint shop.

"Momoshiro, it's been a long time. Everyone else is here too, how have all of you been?"

The shop was relatively empty, but we had come as soon as it had opened to beat the crowds. Apparently, ever since Kawamura helped his dad in the shop full-time, the customers coming had been on the increase. Many had praised Kawamura for his diligence and talent in sushi making.

"Eh, Takeshi, all your friends from middle school are here. Even your sensei came along." Kawamura's dad said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Sensei?" I asked Sakuno.

"Ojisan thinks Tezuka is the teacher in charge. We've told him that he's a student just like us, but I guess some impressions are hard to change."

"Did you guys use to come here often?"

"I'm not sure actually, I've come with them maybe once or twice, but at that time I wasn't particularly close to the seniors."

"It was always just Ryoma?"

"Ya." Sakuno blushed and averted her gaze.

"Sakuno, about that time we met in the US. I'm...I'm sorry about being such a bitch. I shouldn't have acted in such a way and as much as I would like to say I was going through a rough patch, my actions were really overboard."

"I know. Ryoma explained your situation later. I was really jealous though, when he stood up for you even though I was the obvious victim. He really loves you a lot."

"I realize that now, but somehow I think it might be too late..." My voice grew softer as I looked over at Ryoma.

"What did you say?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing, maybe we should go join the guys?" Sakuno was a nice girl, and yet there was this feeling of not wanting to lose to her. No matter how things turned out with Ryoma, it wasn't something I was comfortable talking to her about, not yet anyway.

The guys seem to have reverted back to their middle school days. Animatedly talking about matches past, and stuffing as much sushi as possible into their mouths at the same time. It was both entertaining and endearing to watch. They relived their favourite matches, discussed opponents whom they had played against wholeheartedly, exchanged information about where rivals were now – be it in schools they would meet in the coming tournament or those who had left the country to train to become professionals.

"Neh, Ryoma. I remember you told me once that Tezuka wanted to go to Germany to train to become a pro? You never told me what happened after that..." I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you could ask Fuji-sempai. He's one to Tezuka-buuchou's closest friends. Or you could always just ask buuchou, after all the two of you live together."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

He took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes, "Of course I'm jealous. Besides you haven't come over to my place at all."

"Do you want me to?"

"Come, stay over for that matter. How about this Friday? "

"I'll ask."

He smiled at me, before turning back to the conversation going on around us.

Sleepovers had been a very common thing for us back then, we had practically spent half our weeks at each other's place. Most of the time was spent watching videos of professionals playing tennis and trying out special moves. I wondered what we would do this time.

"Asami-chan, I don't think any of us have properly introduced you to Kawamura. Kawamura, this is Asami. She's currently staying with Tezuka, she attends our school and don't you think she's very pretty?" Fuji-sempai called me over.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard quite a lot about you already and your sushi is really good."

"Don't trust too much of what they say about me. It's nice to meet you Asami, I hope to see you more often in the future. Do you play tennis as well?"

"I used to, but not anymore."

"Like myself I guess."

"Kawamura has changed..." Fuji-sempai commented.

"Really? In what way?"

"Kawamura used to be very soft-spoken, but now he's simply polite. Does it have something to do with serving so many customers every day?"

"Probably, I've really learnt a lot from my dad."

"So what are your plans from now onwards?"

"I'll finish high school, and go perhaps gain apprenticeship in a sushi shop."

"That sounds like fun."

"What about yourself Fuji?"

"I haven't planned so far ahead yet. Maybe university, but university exams seems like a real challenge."

I listened to their conversation as it turned to each member of the Seigaku regulars.

The past three years had seen many things happen to each and every one of them.

Momoshiro had started going out Tachibana's sister Ann and it had seemed like a perfect match, but somehow after two years of being together, they went their separate ways. Fuji wasn't sure about the details, but he was of the opinion that some misunderstanding must have come between them. Since then, Momoshiro had become quite the skirt-chaser and had gone out with a string of girls, none of which had worked out. As of now, he was still single but definitely searching. He had however kept his fun loving attitude, and no matter how his relationships went, his tennis was always improving. Of course, his animosity with Kaidoh didn't change either.

Kaidoh, was probably the one who had changed the least these past three years. As the captain of the tennis club in his last year of middle school, he put in a good deal of effort training for the Nationals, but Seigaku had lost their championship title. It was a disappointment, but simply spurred Kaidoh to train harder for upcoming matches.

Eiji had moved out of his family home, not because he didn't like home or his siblings anymore, but because he had matured and felt that he needed some space. In the end, he had moved in with Oishi. The two were sharing an apartment and working part time to cover rent and expenses. Eiji was moving towards the arts, he was part-timing at a design firm, and loving it there. Oishi on the other hand, was heading in the opposite direction, working in an accounting firm. He had started studying hard for his university exams in hopes of taking accountancy in a reputable university. Even though they were both so different, the two still had a strong bond and was very much the envied Golden pair they had always been.

Inui continued to collect data fanatically, studying and analyzing results. He was in charge of the exercise regime of the club and continued to inspire fear in everyone with his concoctions of juices. They had become marginally more bearable, but were still very effective in motivating everyone to work harder. He was trying to account for growth of players during matches into his data and spent all of his time reading up on methods of statistical analysis and the likes in order to perfect his data tennis. Kawamura guessed that he would probably end up becoming a statistician at the rate at which he was going.

Last but definitely not least was buuchou, had left for Germany to pursue his dream of becoming a pro, but things had not gone as he had planned. Barely three months after he left, his granddad passed away and his father had suffered a stroke. Tezuka had no choice but to return. Although his dad had since recovered fully, there was no way they could afford to send him overseas, and thus his dream had been put on whole. In Japan, Tezuka began competing in more tournaments, playing with all sorts of different people with a variety of styles. He had been pushing himself further and faster, keeping his goal in sight. Nothing could stop him it would seem. At the same time, to prevent his parents from worrying, he was aiming to get into Tokyo university. Fuji worried that Tezuka was stretching himself too thin, but Kawamura said that this was Tezuka's style and he was sure Tezuka was capable of handling himself. It was then that Fuji dropped a bombshell.

A/N: I'm sorry for the late upload, just came back to Canberra and started uni again, so forgive me! It's a longer chapter than usual, and I hope it's as close to what they would have really become. I know, I haven't said much, but reviews would be awesome. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

"MODEL?!" my surprise shout was muffled by Fuji's hands.

"Tezuka doesn't want everyone to know..." Fuji explained, trying to get us to keep our voices down.

"If that's the case, why did you even tell us?"

"I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

Fuji had just told me and Kawamura that Tezuka had been scouted at the beginning of the school year to be a model. He had taken up the offer and had already appeared in at least three photo shoots. It was a good opportunity to earn some extra cash, and as long they didn't clash with his tennis or his studies he would continue modelling.

I glanced over at Tezuka, who was calmly eating his sushi. Sure, he was tall and I could guess that his body must be well toned and all, but a model? It was a little beyond my imagination. For someone who always looked so serious, how did he pull it off?

"You're pulling our leg aren't you Fuji-sempai?"

"You could always ask him...I'm sure he won't lie about it. He just won't announce it to the world, as far as I know, even his parents don't know about this part-time job."

"But, Tezuka doesn't strike me as being a model."

"Asami-chan, everyone has more than one dimension to them."

I couldn't argue with him on that point.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakuno joined us.

Fuji excused himself to go to the restroom and I told her about how the Seigaku guys had changed, leaving out Tezuka.

"Oh. Asami, I'm sure you've changed a lot too." Sakuno cheerfully replied.

"Ya, I can't deny that."

I excused myself to go to the restroom, wanting to grill Fuji about Tezuka.

"Fuji-sempai..." I called out to him as he came out from the restroom.

"Asami-chan. You want to know more about Tezuka don't you?" He read my intentions perfectly.

"Well, I just find it a bit unbelievable. Tezuka a model, something which his parents don't even know about and I stay with him too and I had no clue either. It's intriguing."

"To be honest, when I first found out, I was quite shocked, but this IS Tezuka we're talking about. He would do anything for tennis and that's not an exaggeration."

"Really? But, tennis and modelling aren't exactly on the same page."

"You may not know this, but back in middle school, when we were competing in the Nationals, Tezuka sacrificed everything for the team. He disregarded an old arm injury, resulting in him having to miss a good portion of the tournament to recover. Tezuka is very serious about tennis and about the team. He still holds onto the dream of going to Germany to train to be a pro, and it's going to cost him money, which explains why he needs a job. Besides modelling pays pretty well, also he doesn't want to put too much of a burden on his parents. They aren't very supportive about him leaving the country, they would very much prefer him to stay close to them. It's understandable, but this is Tezuka and he can be quite stubborn at times."

Every family had their problems I guess. After hearing what Fuji had to say, I felt a tinge of guilt. Was I causing a lot of trouble for the Kunimitsu family? Perhaps it was time for me to support myself in some way as well. Also, after staying with Tezuka for 3 months, was there still so much I didn't know about him? It was almost embarrassing to realize that I knew next to nothing about the guy who was with me constantly. It was time for me to grow up and be more considerate about those around me.

"Asami-chan, are you okay?" Fuji-sempai asked. "You seem to always be lost in thought."

"I'm okay, thanks for telling me all that Fuji. I realized I don't know much about Tezuka. It's quite sad."

"Don't worry about it. Besides I only found out about Tezuka modelling because I saw a photo-shoot of him in a magazine. If you want I could show it to you on Monday?"

"Definitely. I can't picture him as a model at all!"

"Asami." Fuji's tone suddenly became more serious and his eyes were looking directly as me, as if he could see right through me.

"Fu-Fuji?"

"Has anyone told you that you're very pretty?"

Thinking that it was probably another prank he was pulling, I smiled saying, "you tell me all the time Fuji-sempai."

"I'm serious." He gently picked up a lock of my hair and brought it to his lips. Watching him kiss my hair, my heart skipped a beat and I become conscious of how close we were standing, "and you smell nice."

Letting go of my hair, with his usual cheerful voice he told me he would pass me the magazine on Monday and back he went to where the others were.

I made my way to the restroom, heart pounding and head reeling. What was that about? Where had that come from? And how did he make me feel this way? It was a long while before I was calm enough to come out of hiding. Yet when I saw him sitting at the sushi counter eating and talking nonchalantly, my mind was filled with the scene that had just occurred between us. Had it all been a dream?

I slid into a seat next to Ryoma, trying to compose myself, when I saw Fuji wink at me. It hadn't been a dream, so was it then a nightmare?

A/N: Okay, so apparently this is where the OOCness starts. It is plausible, no? I guess, I just needed Tezuka to change in some ways in order to explain behaviour in later chapters. On a side note, final fantasy 13 is out in the English speaking world next week, so don't be surprised if updates are late. I do have 2 more chapters done, so there won't be any no shows for the next 2 weeks at least. YAY! And thanks to all who have added me to alerts or favourites, it has been most encouraging! Okay, I've said enough, back to uni work!


	10. Chapter 10

We didn't leave Kawashima's until late afternoon. During the rest of the time there, I kept silent, every few minutes glancing in Fuji's direction. But he gave no inclination that anything had happened between us. In my daze, I agreed to accompany Tezuka to buy new tennis strings before heading home. Not that it made much of a difference to me.

As we travelled to town, my mind kept filling up with Fuji. I didn't even realize Tezuka was talking to me until he nudged me, saying that this was our stop. We walked to the shop in silence as I was lost in my thoughts again. Tezuka probably knew something was wrong, but he gave up asking when he realized I wasn't listening to a word he said.

It was only when we reached home that I recovered from this afternoon's events.

"Tadaima." We chimed as we walked through the front door.

Tezuka's mum had already finished preparing dinner. Tezuka told her that we had eaten a lot at Kawamura's and probably would be unable to eat anymore for dinner. However she insisted we try some of the food anyway. I offered to set the dinner table as Tezuka went to call his father.

"So how was your day?" Tezuka's mum started off dinner conversation with her usual question.

Tezuka recounted the day's activity with great detail, leaving me stunned and speechless. After all I had spent my whole day with him, and there was definitely nothing to add to his report. Instead I broached the topic of helping out more at home, after apologizing for all the trouble I had caused ever since I moved in and also for imposing on the Kunimitsu family.

"Of course you can help Asami-chan. Why don't you start by helping me prepare bentos in the mornings from now onwards?"

"I would be glad to!" happy that my suggestion had been so easily accepted and even welcomed. Then again, it was to be expected, I didn't want to become a free-loader in their house.

At the same time, I told her about the sleepover at Ryoma's, explaining how far back Ryoma and I went. She had no objections, but was also worried whether it would be safe and all that. I tried to ease her worries, but there was no removing a mother's anxiety.

Thankfully Tezuka changed the subject to what we would be doing over the summer holidays, which was less than a month away. They would be training for the Nationals with a weeklong training camp, and of course trainings almost every day. Add to that Tezuka's cram school as he started preparing for university exams, since he wouldn't have much time after the nationals. Naturally his parents were happy with his plan, although they wished that he would spend less time on tennis and more on studying. When the subject of studying came up, it inadvertently was directed at me. I put on my best smile and promised to study hard for the upcoming exams.

The exams were the week before summer holidays began, which meant that I didn't have much time to study. I had been trying my best ever since I started school, but in a society like Japan's where academia was everything, I would probably require divine intervention to attain the results Tezuka's parents wanted. In a bid to appease them, Tezuka told them I was studying VERY hard, and that the next day we would have a study session in preparation for the exams. I agreed readily, I would have agreed to anything to get them off my back. Tezuka's parents were nice, but parents were parents, and they like all other Japanese parents placed too much importance on grades.

Before turning in for the night, I went over to Tezuka's room to talk. He was hard at work studying even though it was close to midnight.

"Thanks Tezuka, I really didn't know what to say back then with your parents."

"It's okay. Just try your best, they shouldn't be expecting too much from you, since you just started school and all."

"No, I should try at least. Although I must admit I never was very good at studies, and I'm being compared with the best student in school. I really appreciate all the help you've been giving me though. If there is anything I can help you with, like English or something, you can always ask me too. " My voice grew softer towards the end, since I was quite sure he would never ask me for help, besides a good number of the story books on his shelf were in English.

I smiled and said my goodnights.

Before I left, apprehensively, I asked about Fuji.

"What about Fuji?"

"Like what kind of person is he and stuff? I mean you guys are pretty good friends right?"

"He's a good friend, reliable, a very good tennis player, determined, gifted, the list goes on."

"Right."

"Why?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to him today and..." I wasn't sure how to complete the sentence.

"You like him?" Tezuka asked frankly.

"No!" I said hastily. "Not like that. It's nothing. I should really be going to sleep. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight." I exited hurriedly, my face burning.

I didn't like Fuji, I just didn't understand what had happened between us. That was it. Really.

A/N: final fantasy out tomorrow, so before I start my gaming, thought it was best if posted this up. Hope you like it. And um...*asks sheepishly* reviews would be nice?


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday came and went with us studying or in my case thinking. Because of that I barely did any work, not that it really mattered. Tezuka's parents were happy at the effort and Tezuka would never rat on me.

Like that Monday was upon us. Waking up early to prepare bentos was no easy task. The waking up part was difficult enough coupled with having to stay alert as I cut and prepared food was enough to make me regret ever agreeing to help us. Imagine having to do this every day of the week! I could only hope it would get easier as I got used to it, but it really made me appreciate my bento so much more.

As we walked into school, Fuji met us at the gate. Tired as I was, all the thoughts from the weekend flooded me. I put on a brave front, pretending nothing had happened and ran off to my class. Lunch was a different matter.

As soon as I sat down, Fuji told me he had brought along the magazine.

"What magazine?" I asked.

"The one with Tezuka in it."

"Oh." It had completely slipped my mind. "Can I see it then?"

"Not now. How about after school? I could tell Tezuka I'll sent you home."

I hesitated, as much as I wanted to the magazine, I wished it didn't have to be Fuji. But before I could give an answer, Fuji was already telling Tezuka the plan.

"Tezuka, Asami-chan and I want to go on a date, so I'll send her home okay?"

Tezuka looked quizzically at me, and I could almost see the cogs in his mind moving. The question I asked that night, together with what Fuji was saying now, was probably giving weight to the motion that I was in love with Fuji.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sakuno.

"Date? Fuji-semapi and Asami?" She practically announced it to the whole school. Heads turned, I buried my head.

"Aren't you happy for me Sakuno? Asami-chan actually agree to go on a date with me." Fuji added fuel to the fire. I felt like I understood why some of the regulars said that Fuji was so scary.

"It's not like that Sakuno, Fuji just playing with you." I tried to explain.

By then Tezuka had actually agreed to the supposed date and was telling Fuji when I had to be home by. I decided to ignore the whole situation and started on my bento.

"Eh, so you're going on a date with Fuji-sempai." Ryoma took the seat next to me.

"Don't listen o them, I have no idea what's going on anymore."

"This is perfectly normal for Fuji. Don't worry about it. What about the sleepover though? Is it good to go?"

"Ya. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Yourself?"

"Other than that?" I laughed. Ryoma had grown sweeter, maybe it came with having girlfriend experience.

"I'll have an extra mattress, so you don't have to bring a sleeping bag, if that's what you mean. What do you want to do though?

"I'm not sure, anything in mind?"

"Watch movies till late?" Ryoma suggested.

"Sounds good." It was then that I realized that Sakuno was listening to our conversation. Not wanting to say anything to hurt her feelings, I kept quiet, concentrating instead on my food.

When the lunch bell rang, Sakuno and me walked back to the class slowly.

"So you're going to Ryoma's over the weekend?" She asked.

"Ya." I would have invited her along, but she was Ryoma's ex and it was just awkward between us. Sure, we hung out together, but it was our love for Ryoma that was preventing us from becoming friends. And of course the fact that I was the cause for their breakup couldn't make it any more strained between us. I really couldn't deal with all of this now.

The last bell rang, and I heaved a sigh of relief. School was tiring, there were too many complicated relationships going on and I felt like I didn't have the energy to face any of them. I packed up and was all ready to meet Tezuka when Fuji's voice called out to me at the school lobby. I had finally managed to forget about him too.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere is fine, you could just pass me the magazine and I can look through it at home." I said, trying to escape from the supposed date.

"Since everyone thinks we're on a date, we might as well go somewhere together. School rooftop?"

"Sure." Staying in school seemed like a wonderful idea, people wouldn't get the wrong idea and we could get this over and done with quickly.

I forgot that in all anime and manga, school rooftops was the top location for things to happen.

"That's Tezuka?" I asked incredulously when I saw the photos. Tezuka = model finally made its way into my brain and firmly planted itself there. I also understood why some of my female classmates were so enamoured with Tezuka. He was quite hot, especially in skinny jeans and a shirt left un-tucked with the top two buttons left open. His hair was styled and he was wearing contacts, it felt like a brand new person.

"Now do you believe me?" Fuji asked.

"I never doubted you." I said indignantly, "I just found it incredulous, not impossible."

It had been too hot outside on the roof top, so we had hid in the stairwell instead.

"There's really a lot about Tezuka I don't know." I muttered to myself.

"There's a lot about me you don't know about either." Fuji whispered, his slender hand cupping my chin and lifting my lips to his.

He had caught me unawares, with my back against the wall. When had he leaned in so close? His lips were soft against mine, his tongue managing to push his away into my mouth. A tinge of mint, had he taken a freshener? He pulled back for a moment, opening his eyes to look at my reaction.

"Like how good a kisser I am."

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything as he closed his eyes and kissed me again, deeper this time. I could feel his other hand at my knee, slowly, but surely creeping up my leg, when it reached just under my skirt, my body regained control of itself.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I pushed him away.

Memories of that night in the US came back to me as I stood up and grabbed my things. I wobbled from the rush of blood to my head, and steadied myself against the wall. My vision was blurry and I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

I didn't look back as I ran down flights of stairs and all the way home. I calmed down considerably by the time I reached, drying my tears I headed straight to my room. On the stairs I was blocked my Tezuka.

"You're back already? Where's Fuji?"

"He left already, he just wanted to show me something, that's all."

"Asami, I think I should tell you. Be careful of Fuji, he tends to ..."

"I know. I don't take him seriously." I cut him off and fled to my room.

A/N: I'll be taking a hiatus for 2-3 weeks? Need some inspiration, which I've lost somewhere along the way. Hope I'll be back soon I guess?


End file.
